Mario Sports Resort
This is a spin-off to New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE, produced by Great Games, Inc. for The Future Nintendo. It is based on Wii Sports Resort but features Mario characters instead. It takes place on Wuhu Island, like its predecessor. Miis play a lesser role in this game, being unlockable characters instead. Gameplay The gameplay of Mario Sports Resort ''is similar to ''Wii Sports Resort ''and the ''Mario and Sonic ''titles. Each sport has its unique controls. Most sports from ''Wii Sports Resort ''are played pretty much the same as in it, and new sports are based off of it. Modes *'Sports: The player can compete with other Mario characters for first place. *'Dream Sports: '''Like in ''Mario and Sonic, these are based on normal events, but take place in real locations from the Mario world *'Party Games: '''Four party games are playable, which each have different gameplay but involve playing events to get points, or whatever the game's using. *'Training: 'Training for each event is held which involves doing a certain task to pass. *'Shopping: 'Using points achieved from winning sports, the player can buy music, books, decals, and clothing. *'Online: 'Sports can be played with people from around the world. Sports The game will work just like in ''Wii Sports Resort. The player is free to explore the whole island at their leisure. There are twelve total sports, some new, some classic. Medals are also used, like in Mario and Sonic. ''The president of Nintendo says that the town will be the game's central hub. Sports Main article: Mario Sports Resort (Sports) Characters The game has 20 confirmed playable characters, with eight availible from the start. Miis will also be playable, but their type depends on their size and weight, like in Mario Kart Wii. All-Around Skill Power Speed Locations The game sports a variety of locations for gameplay, half on Wuhu Island for regular sports and the other half in the Mario world for dream sports. Normal *'Swordplay: 'Swordplay Colosseum (Duel) Fountain (Speed Slice) Varies (Showdown) *'Baseball: 'Clear space on a new island behind the ruins *'Tennis: 'Cocoba Hotel Tennis Courts *'Table Tennis: 'Cocoba Hotel Table Tennis Courts *'Basketball: 'Basketball Court *'Swimming: 'Duckling Lake *'Surfing: 'Open sea near beaches *'Golf: 'Wedge Island *'Soccer: 'Clear space near Wind Orchard *'Skateboard: 'Mountain ledge (Halfpipe) New course in one part of the city (Freestyle) *'Archery: 'Varies (Normal Archery) Mountain (Battle Archery) *'Air Sports: 'Sky (duh!) Dream *'Dream Swordplay: 'Hazy Maze Cave (''Super Mario 64) *'Dream Baseball: '''Luigi Circuit (''Mario Kart Wii) *'''Dream Tennis: *'Dream Table Tennis: ' *'Dream Basketball: '''Tall Tall Mountain (S''uper Mario 64) *'Dream Swimming: '''Starshine Beach Galaxy (''Super Mario Galaxy 2) *'Dream Surfing: '''Cheep Cheep Lagoon (''Mario Kart 7) *'Dream Golf: '''All nine worlds (''New Super Mario Bros. U) *'Dream Soccer:' *'Dream Skateboard: '''Waluigi Stadium (''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *'Dream Archery: '''Peach's Castle (''Super Mario Galaxy) *'Dream' 'Air Sports: ' Items In dream sports, there are several items that can be used. Badges There are many badges gainable in this game, attainable from doing things in sports. Main article: Badges (Mario Sports Resort) Shopping Using Sports Points, things can be bought from the Wuhu Shop in downtown. Sports Points, or SPs, can be earned by participating in events, and more points are earned depending on the player's rank. They can also be earned by collecting badges. In the Wuhu Shop, music, decals, clothing, and books can be bought. Main article: Purchasable Things (Mario Sports Resort) Gallery Main article: Gallery (Mario Sports Resort) Beta Elements Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Games by MarioLuigi1234 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Upcoming Mario Games